


Christmas Ghost

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Christmas Fics [6]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Presents, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Angela plans a Secret Santa party, forces everyone to come, and a surprise gift arrives.
Series: Christmas Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083305
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Ghost

“Don’t forget Bones, you don’t tell anyone who’s Secret Santa you are.”

“I know Booth. It’s not my first time doing this.”

Angela appears and gives Bones the biggest hug.

“I’m so excited!”

“I can tell.” Brennan says.

“Is everyone here?”

“Almost. Just waiting for Wendell.”

“I won’t be staying long.” Seeley says.

“Hey, that’s not fair! Why do you get to leave? Why does he get to leave?” Temperance asks Angela.

“He doesn’t.” Angel gives the agent a pointed look.

“You guys really know how to make this fun.” Angela rolls her eyes and guides them over to the tables.

“Where’s Hodgins?”

“He’s just finishing up. I swear to God, if anyone of you do anymore work tonight, I will lock you up.” Angela says. Brennan and Booth just raise their hands in defense.

The table is filling up with small Secret Santa presents.

Booth starts poking around and Brennan pokes him.

“No peaking.” Temperance says.

They take a seat and wait for everyone to gather.

Angela stands up.

“Thank you everyone for coming. I know you would all rather be behind a desk, an autopsy table, behind a microscope, or some other place but I think it’s important to take a moment and enjoy the community we have created here.”

Brennan smiles. She could never quite figure out how she became friends with Angela, they were so different. But she couldn’t be more thankful to have a soul like hers in her life.

“So, what I want to say is thank you. All of you, for being who you are. You’re a bunch of weirdos but there’s no one I’d rather have around me in my life than you.” Angela concludes and raises her champagne glass.

“To you. To us.” Angela says and everyone repeats before taking a sip of their drink.

“When do we open presents?” Hodgins asks.

“Not even a moment of peace before we move there?” Angela asks.

“Nope.” Jack smiles.

“Fine. I’ll hand them out.” Angela says.

She walks over to the table and takes the first present she sees.

“This one is for…Edison.” She hands it to the man who seems to be in shock. It’s almost as if he couldn’t imagine someone giving him a present. He nods awkwardly.

“Do we get to find out who our secret santa is later?” Daisy asks.

“We’ll see.”

The next present goes to Vincent and then to Fisher.

“Oooh, Sweets. This is a big present.” Angela hands it over to Lance and Daisy looks on with curiosity.

“Booth, here’s yours.” Angela says. Booth looks on wondering who might be his Secret Santa.

“Brennan.” Angela says and passes it to Temperance. She looks at it from all sides as if it would help her decipher what’s wrapped inside.

“Jack, here’s yours. And here’s one for Wendell.” Angela says and passes it to them respectively.

The next present goes to Camille, followed by Daisy. Daisy can’t seem to contain her excitement. This is followed by Arastoo’s present.

“Oooh, here’s mine.” Angela says with a smile a places it on the nearby table.

“That should be it, did everyone get theirs?” Angela looks at them and they all nod.

“Hold on…what’s this?” Angela shuffles under the small Christmas tree and brings out a small present.

“Oh.” Angela says.

“Who’s it for?” Brennan asks.

“…Zack…” She says.

Everyone falls silent, especially Booth, Brennan, and Angela.

“Who, um, who’s it from?”

“Me.” Hodgins says and looks down.

“I thought that as much as he seemed to hate these gatherings he kind of liked them, so he deserved a present as well.” Jack explains.

“Oh, sweetie, that’s so nice.” Angela says.

“Can we open it?” Booth asks.

“Go ahead.” Hodgins responds.

Angela slowly opens it.

“It’s a first place medal for all the experiments and competitions we did at the lab.” Jack explains.

“He would’ve loved that.” Angela says.

After another moment of silence, everyone goes on to open their presents. The reactions are priceless, ranging from confusion to excitement to disgust to surprise.


End file.
